


Princess Weiss by Blake Belladonna

by AndyAstral



Series: There is Only Straw [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a fan of Slow burn rivals to friends to lovers and SO IS CLOVER, Fantasy AU, Gen, Inspired by Princess Bride, fairgame but it's not the focus, what do i even call this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/pseuds/AndyAstral
Summary: Blake writes a book.Fantasy AU, in character commentary, No beta i’ll die on my feet or not at all.While under house arrest, Blake finally has time to write Princess Weiss, featuring everyone. There will be romance (Captain Clover and Captain Qrow have some serious feelings to work out), there will be mystery (where the heck is Princess Winter? Is she alive?), there will be magic. (Blake is not totally ripping off the maidens powers)You don't have to read There is Only Straw to understand what's going on.
Series: There is Only Straw [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631611
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Princess Weiss by Blake Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> ME: Don't work on anything until you're done with There is Only Straw.
> 
> Also Me: >_>
> 
> Yeah nah the chat is riffing, takes place past chapter 26 in There is Only Straw. The best thing about writing as Blake writing a story is that I can blame all the spelling mistakes on her. This is stress relief. a happy place of sorts.

**CEBI created new chat untitled**

BBELL: Thank you Clover!

CEBI: Instead of installing a third party chat service and have your scrolls compromised just use the one’s already built in.

CEBI: Don't worry about it.

YXLONG: You just wanna read it.

YXLONG changed the group chat name from **untitled** to **Cabin Fever with Blake**

BBELL: Guys first chapter is done. No Beta.

RROSE: I WILL READ IT RIGHT NOW.

RROSE: ASDFGHJKL

WSCHN2: Here we go.

* * *

Once, in a time long forgotten to us, in a time where magic saturated the air and bodies of every soul across the globe, there was a small continent, where a snow princess was having her personal effects moved to her elder sister’s old room.

She insisted on still calling it Winter’s room because unlike everyone else in the court, she still had faith that she’ll turn up. There was no body, she was lost at sea and her sister always returned from her adventures.

This time had been different. Captain Clover of Winter’s princess guard had returned nearly dead with the news they had been attacked while sailing the boarders of the black sea.

The attack was not a shock, but the defeat was. Winter’s princess guard was known to be one of strongest small forces known to the kingdom, rivalling only the personal guard of the king and queen. The news that such a force of mages, rogues and warriors had been defeated gave everyone little hope that the Princess was still alive.

“Why has everyone given up?” Princess Weiss asked, her true emotions hidden under her eyes like a kraken waiting under the gentle seas’ surface. The view from the balcony stunning, showing the entire kingdom that spanned to the sunset. This was a room fit for a Queen to lay her eyes on the land, to watch out for her kingdom.

Weiss was only sixteen, of course, her sister began her training at an earlier age. Winter was always going to be Queen, there had been no doubt. She was perfect. Weiss was the second daughter and had dedicated herself to the arts. Dancing, singing, performing was in her soul. She was content with her lot on life.

Being future Queen meant so many things, being responsible for an entire kingdom and its people.

Taking on a spouse.

“Keep it there.” She said to the servant then went to move the portrait of her sister from above the fireplace. Strong, calculated, and stern and so much like their father. Winter was as fierce as a storm of her seasons name, a force of nature on the battle field, and as cold as a corpse she left in her wake. She was too strong to be dead, she was just _missing._

Weiss felt like a copy of something grander. The same hair as pale as snow, Weiss still felt so young, seeing her sister’s sharp features. She remembered once that her sister wasn’t so serious, that she still laughed and chased her around the grand palace gardens and taught her how to make snowflakes in her hands.

That was before Winter’s own training began, and she slowly became something different, something more. A future Queen.

Now that fate fell to her. She wasn’t ready. She didn’t want it.

“Princess?” a voice called from the doorway. Winter’s handmaiden- Weiss’s handmaiden, walked in. “I need to get you ready for the ceremony.”

She nodded. She didn’t want all this. She didn’t want to take everything that belonged to her sister.

Weiss just wanted her to come home.

* * *

Dressed in something a lot more stuffy then what she was used to, a floor length dress that stifled her movements with a skirt that seemed reinforced and hair up in a too tight bun.

She looked like Winter, and her cheeks flushed. She couldn’t stand next to her mother, her father, looking like a bad copy of her missing sister. When she was left to her own devices she pulled the bun out and did her own style. Her handmaiden wasn’t happy, but helped her arrange the new crown on her head all the same. It was heavy, nothing like her tiara that she wore on a daily basis, sometimes so light she forgot it was there.

She couldn’t forget that this crown was there, it’s presents weighing on her like a coming storm.

The ball had been arranged in her honour so she could be introduced to the court officially as the new heir to the kingdom, the future queen. The chandeliers above them were lit and made the hall feel like it was sitting right next to the sun,a hundred or so people, it looked like more. Noble families, high ranking military,

She was introduced to the grand hall by her mother the Queen, and Weiss stepped forward. She was graceful. Years and years of training made her light on her feet, but her legs felt heavy and she was so afraid she would trip and fall in front of these people that were one day going to call her queen.

Her mother gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, her lips cold like her hands. Looking into her mother’s eyes was like looking into a storm at night, unable to read her expression but the melancholy seeped into her features.

The Queen’s white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, resting on her shoulder, her crown delicate but regal, a dozen silver snowflakes that seemed to melt into each other and a dress that flowed and glittered, tiny crystals woven into the design. Weiss could feel the magic in her touch, the energy laying just under her skin. The spirit of the season nested deep within her, and one day, will be inside Weiss.

This day should have never happened, where the crown was passed to Weiss. She remembered her sisters crowning. She had been young, she remembered more smiles, more happy tears. The formality felt like they were following steps in a procedure, nothing more. Nothingless. She took the left seat next to her mother, her father to the right of his wife.

Her father didn’t look at her at all that night. Her feelings welled in her stomach. He was always a well guarded man, in public. In private he was a kind father, many of her childhood memories was being picked up and put on his shoulders, she felt like a giant and could touch the stone ceiling of the halls if she stretched far enough.

And to now be faced with that same stoniness upset her more than any words could.

The ceremony concluded. She couldn’t mingle like she did before, sitting still and looking out to the crowd of dancing nobles. The music loud, but couldn’t drown out the unease that she felt covered the hall in a blanket of frost.

People brought gifts. Things that she didn’t care for but she should now. She should remember the faces to the expensive jewels, the antiques, the items that were to buy her favor. She thanked them, gave a small smile, and then the next one came.

Eventually, when he back was getting tired from having to be so straight, to give the appearance that she was ready for this role when she knew she wasn’t, when everyone knew she wasn’t, her father stood when the music faded.

“I would like to introduce my daughter’s Princess Guard.”

Five people walked in from the side, four young, people her age.

“These young men and women will be your princess guard.” The King said, indicating to the line up. “Ruby Rose of house Rose. Jaune Arc of house Arc. Nora Valkyrie and Li Ren of house Branwen.”

The two of house Branwen looked nothing like the head of their house. The girl had red hair, half armored and clothing pink and looking like she couldn’t contain her excitement, a large battle mallet was strapped to her back, looking to heavy for the girl, but she carried it like it was nothing. A Warrior, of course.

The boy next to her had long dark hair, plaited, he had minimal armor, a pauldron on his left, but the rest of him clad in soft green leather. Rogue, perhaps a Mage. She couldn’t see his weapon, but that may be from design. He was more composed then the girl next to him. Weiss had not known that Sir Branwen had children, but they looked nothing like him. Perhaps wards?

The Arc boy drew her interest next. The Arc’s were a large family, their noble blood running through many others. Blonde hair slicked back, fully armoured with a shield on his back and a sword on his side. The Arc’s were known for its warrior line, and of course the boy in front of her would be no different.

She was looking at her future husband, if his family had their way. She scoffed to herself.

The youngest, she looked even younger then Weiss wore a breast plate with her family insignia engraved into it, a red travelling cloak that didn’t seem appropriate to be wearing indoors draped over her shoulders, metal greaves that ended in leather boots, and that seemed to be the end of her armour. A rogue? A mage? She couldn’t guess, the blade at her side hidden by her cloak, and she could not get a better look.

“Captain Clover Ebi of house Ebi will lead these young men and women.” Her father concluded, and the audible hush of the nobles had her eyes darting to the crowd. Of course, people would be wondering why they would allow Captain Clover the distinct honour of being captain of a princess guard again.

Captain Clover stood at attention, hands behind his back, the stark white of the uniform, standing next to the Arc son. If he heard the nobles and their whispers, he gave no indication. His rapier sleek on his side.

“They’re all so... young.” Weiss finally said.

“I thought it best to have a guard closer to your age.” The King said with a softness that reminded her of his lessons where he would gently, patiently explain to her, and she dared to look at him, only he wasn’t looking at her.

Her father, instead of forming her a proper princess guard constructed one that gave her playmates. It wasn’t uncommon for young nobles to be brought in proximity to nobility. No doubt their houses were given this farce of an honour to give them a sense of importance. _Leverage._

Then again, she would never be leaving the kingdom now. There was no way that her parents would let their only daughter out of their sight, past boarders.

She had wanted to go to Vacuo herself, experience the heat of the deserts and marvel at the beauty that was the oasis and see creatures she had only read about in books. She wanted to travel Mistral like her mother before her and explore the forests that still held to many mysteries.

The change had been instant when Captain Clover came back. More guards patrolling her floor, more eyes watching her. Clover had healed from his wounds well, and she had heard he was barely on his feet, having forgone treatment to bring back the news, to organize the search that followed.

The King himself went looking for his daughter, they found many a pirate ships, many bandits on the seas and searched for months for even a whisper of Winter’s whereabouts or for the pirates that attacked her in the first place. There had been whispers of war, as King James got dangerously close to crossing Vacuo boarders. The King of Atlas with a military fleet behind him? There was reason for Vacuo, for Mistral to be nervous as he passed the scattered Islands of Mantle.

King James came back a different man. He had wanted to continue the search. Weiss had wanted him to continue the search, but they couldn’t in fear of causing a disturbance with the other kingdoms. Let them search their own lands for the missing princess. 

“Princess Weiss, it is an honour to serve as your Captain.” Clover said. Looking at the man that survived when everyone else on that ship failed to return, Weiss felt a pang of pity for him. The scrutiny he faced for failing in his role. His face unreadable, but she was never all that good at reading people. It was a skill she was going to have to learn to be a good queen.

All five of them fell to one knee at once with practiced precision and she swallowed. This was it, wasn’t it? She was heir now. She had her sister’s room, she had her sister’s old captain, and she had a princess guard.

It felt like the nails in her sister’s coffin were finally being beaten in. No one was acknowledging that this was wrong, that this was too soon and she felt the tears on her cheeks before she could stop them.

No. she couldn’t cry here, in front of all these people that expected something more.

Seeing the look on her parents faces was the final push. Finally her father faced her, his eyes had been dull of life, her mother's absent, both morphing into concern.

Seeing the one named Ruby step forward, mouth moving, asking if she was alright.

It was too much. She ran.

* * *

WSCHN2: why am I so sad?

BBELL: you’re GRIEVING because your SISTER IS MAYBE DEAD and you got BIG SHOES TO FILL

BBELL: You need issues before you can work through them.

BBELL: You’ll get to kick ass soon I swear.

RROSE: Is the Spirit of season like the maidens?

BBELL: yes? I’ll get more into it later, I was concentrating on FEELING and introducing everyone for the meantime.

BBELL: It’s the same with the Mage, Rogue, Warrior thing I’m doing. but people still have semblances? IDK I'll figure it out by the next chapter. 

BBELL: I can’t wait to write some fight scenes.

BBELL: TOURNAMENT CHAPTER NEXT.

YXLONG: Am I in the tournament Chapter?

BBELL: No you don’t appear for a while sorry :<

YXLONG: I’ll cry.

YXLONG: Also didn't you say that Qrow was going to be captain? 

BBELL: Yeah then I changed my mind because it would have more drama this way.

BBELL: Ruby what do you think?

RROSE: I've been flailing my legs and rereading this in glee I want moooore.

BBELL: CLOVES WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT YOUR OPINION.

YXLONG: He's in the driveway helping unpack the delivery truck.


End file.
